Unexpected Twist of Love
by xxintelligentmainfieldsxx
Summary: "Everyone has their own reasons why they fall in love."  KyouyaxOC  *VERY OOC PLEASE NOTE THIS!*  Hope you Enjoy...  DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ouran...but, one can wish...XD
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles:

Elsie Smith

17 years old

January 17, 1993

Rich, beautiful, smart, kind, and many more optimistic things, childish and clumsy but tough.

Has a second personality

Childhood friends with Kyouya and Tamaki.

Had a one-week relationship with a boy, but, she won't tell anyone who he was.

Caramel brown hair

Baby blue eyes

Slightly pale skin

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki are both 18, but they're all in the same level. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Dinner with Friends

A/n: Hey Guys!:) I'm sorry for the late update!Things has been a blur and I'm starting to get dizzy...o.O

Anyway.. Hope you like it!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, if I did...^_^

* * *

"Kyouya! Tamaki! Wait for me!" 17 year-old Elsie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kyouya, stay back and go with your GIRLFRIEND! And while you're at it, make sure to carry her so that she won't get tired." Says a snickering Tamaki.

"Shut up." Replied Kyouya, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Kyouya! She can't hear us!"Tamaki stated, an idiotic grin spread on his face.

Elsie finally caught up to them, panting hard. "You guys are so mean! Leaving me like that! Can't you two be more gentlemen than meanies?" She finished with a pout.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Tamaki said, and then he accusingly pointed at Kyouya. "This guy said that we should leave you there to rot! Can you believe him?"

"I did not! Anyway, let's go home. I'll take you to your house if you like." Kyouya tried hard not to blush (and failing miserably) as he spoke this words to Elsie. "I could even treat you an ice cream."

"If we're talking about ice cream then count me in!" Tamaki said while raising his hand and smiling AGAIN like an idiot.

"Then let's go! Kyouya! Snap out of it! You're going to treat us, remember?" Elsie said, giggling.

Kyouya sighed. Defeated yet again. "Fine. But next time, it's going to be Tamaki."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up! I'm getting hungry!"Tamaki complained, the hurried to the ice cream shop, leaving the two alone.

~SILENCE~

"We should really go." Said a blushing Elsie to a blushing Kyouya.

"Yeah. We should."

Elsie began to walk, followed closely by Kyouya. They walked silently and an awkward silence fell on them. Then, Kyouya noticed a banana peel just ahead.

"Hey Elsie, watch out for tha- -"Too late. Elsie slipped. But before she fell, Kyouya caught her by her waist. Both of them felt like the whole world stopped.

"Hey! Kyouya! Elsie! You're ice cream's gonna…oh!" Tamaki said, surprised. Then he smiled that famous idiotic grin of his and said, "Sorry! I didn't know that you're going all lovey-dovey there!"

Kyouya helped Elsie stand up. They were still blushing.

"You okay?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Elsie answered.

"Ohh! You two are sooooo cute!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki." Kyouya started, a vein appearing on his head, "will you just shut up!"

"I will if you catch me!" Tamaki said before dashing off. He was sure that Kyouya and Elsie were following when he heard Travis yelling at him and Elsie laughing.

* * *

Kyouya sighed. "Home at last." He had been chasing Tamaki for the whole afternoon. "Why did he need to be such an idiot?" He went upstairs to his room and changed into a more comfortable suit. That was when he realized that his student I.D. was missing. "I guess I'll just ask the school for another one, but…Oh Shit!" He raced to his door. When he opened it, he found Elsie about to knock.

"Um…Here. You dropped this earlier." Elsie said before giving him the I.D.

"Thanks." Kyouya said, relief washing over him. He checked it and saw the keychain that Elsie gave him for his birthday. Good. "Would you like to come in?"

"We would love to!" Tamaki suddenly said. Apparently, he had been hiding behind the bushes to surprise Kyouya. Then he went in and sat comfortably at the couch. "Hey, I'm hungry!"

Kyouya and Elsie also sat on the couch opposite him and they both said "You're always hungry." Then they realized that they spoke the SAME line at the SAME time and looked away from each other, blushing madly. Tamaki was laughing like a madman.

"You two really are cute together! XD" Tamaki exclaimed.

A vein popped out of Kyouya's head again. "Why I!" Then he began chasing Tamaki again. When both men were tired, a maid ran to them and said "Ootori-sama, dinner is ready." She glanced at Tamaki then hurriedly looked down, blushing slightly and walked away. Kyouya and Elsie noticed this and began laughing and Tamaki, poor, poor Tamaki, had no idea what happened.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Sorry if it took me this long to write. Exams are just at the bay and my friggin' mother wants me to effin study….

I'll probably update this fanfic maybe…next week or maybe next month. Depends on how busy I am.

Anyway..tnx to Keira-hime and Mare-Wishworth. You were the first ones to review this story!(even though it was only the character profile but…..it was still a review! :D)

8))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter 2

Haunted By My Past

A/n: Sorry for the late update! Please forgive me!T_T Things are not going as well as I planned it would be... *sigh*

But! Enough about me! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran...if I did...^_^

* * *

Today is Monday again. It is another, like any other day, peaceful day at Ouran High.

"Kyouya! Tamaki! Hurry up! We're going to be late for class!"Elsie yelled, waving to her two best friends.

Yup. It really is just another peaceful day at Ouran High.

"Really? Where does she get her energy?" asks a tired Tamaki.

"You're one to talk." Kyouya answered, still indifferent despite the situation they were in.

Unfortunately, Kyouya's car broke down so, they were forced to walk the rest of the way to school since it was only a few "meters" [A/n: *ahem* miles *ahem*] away from where they were standing.

"But, I'm hungry!T_T!" complained Tamaki.

"You always are." Kyouya said, rolling his eyes.

They soon got to the classroom and took their seats,but,Elsie was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Kyouya asked, concern flashing briefly in his usual stoic face.

"Mommy!Perhaps she got lost!My poor daughter. LOST!" Tamaki said, overreacting once again. Kyouya rolled his eyes at this.

Then the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class. Today,we have a foreign exchange student.I hope you will embrace him with open arms." The teacher then nodded for the boy to come in.

What happened next was the LOUDEST thing that both Kyouya and Tamaki will remember for the rest of their lives.

As soon as the foreigner came in,the girls screamed to the top of their lungs.

The boy had black hair and beautiful violet eyes that even challenged Tamaki's own violet orbs. His skin was fair, and he was really a sight to behold.

"Good morning. My name is-" He was cut off when suddenly, Elsie opened the door.

"I'm very sorry to arrive late, sir, because-"Elsie was also cut off when she saw the exchange student. "D-d-d-Derek?" She was afraid. Kyouya hasn't seen her this afraid before. When he saw the exchange student, he was more surprised to find him smiling at Elsie.

"I have finally found you, my love."

* * *

After that incident, Elsie was always on the run. She was always trying to avoid to stay at one place too long.

One day, as Kyouya and Elsie were walking home together.(Tamaki was absent so they were both alone) Out of nowhere, Derek grabbed Elsie's hand and pulled her to they were close enough, he kissed the top of her head and said,"I love it when you play hard to get." Then he headed for her lips. But before he could get there, Kyouya kicked him on the face, which resulted to Derek falling back and letting go of Elsie. Elsie quickly ran to Kyouya and hugged him,in return, Kyouya hugged her protectively.

"Why?" Derek asked Elsie. Then he glared at Kyouya."You! You're the reason why I lost her! Prepare to die!"

"No!Stop!He didn't do anything!You were the one who let go of me remember!You said you love me and I believed you!Then,one week later I found you kissing another girl!You were the reason!"Elsie exclaimed.

Kyouya was Derek was the one who Elsie won't tell him about, her first boyfriend.

Kyouya saw Derek smile wickedly at them." So that's how you want it to be. Let's have a duel as to who she must be with."

Before Kyouya could approve however, Elsie made him stop.

"Kyouya!No! I-I-I-I will do it instead of you."

Kyouya gave her a confused and concerned look but let her do what she ,he saw what he didn't expect to see after 5 he didn't want to see as long as he saw Elzeth,Elsie's magical counterpart.

* * *

Yeah,I know it sucks...TT_TT

**R&R PLEASE!**Reviews makes me happy!(and motivated if I may add...:D)

YUPSIES!THANKS TO **DETSAIGE **and**COKEMENTOS.** I Love You BOTH!*

[*except for detsaige...she's a complete _BAKA-REIKARU._ :)]


	4. Chapter 3

Get Up and Pee!

I'm Back! Finally! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier!T_T  
(I'm feeling very lazy...)

So, as a sorry to all you guys, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ouran...if I did...^_^

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

When Kyouya meant magical, he really meant it.

Elsie's deepest darkest secret was that she was a witch. And a very powerful one if I may add.

He remembered Tamaki and him joking about the said secret. Well...mostly Tamaki, and, he'll[Tamaki] always get a punch in his face when he jokes about it.

NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE REMINISCING!

Kyouy saw Elzeth smirk at Derek, and, (for the hundredth time that day) was stunned to see Derek smile back at her.

"Now, we dance!" Derek said before throwing something orange at Elzeth, which she caught expertly, and threw it back to him. But, much to both Elzeth and Kyouya's surprise, Derek did not catch it. Instead, he jumped out of the way. When the ball touched the ground, flames erupted from where it had touched, but died quickly.

"Wow, you're getting good Elzeth," Derek smiled at her."But not good enough."

Derek stood straight then got into a fighting position. He closed his eyes and stretched out his hand toward Elzeth. Immediately, water shot out of his hand.

"Wait...WATER! _Baka!_ He's a magician!" Kyouya mentally slapped himself for the late update. "So that's why Elsie didn't want me to battle him. He's a wizard for crying out loud!"

Then Kyouya heard an explosion. He saw Elzeth fall from the sky and land in front of him.

"Elsie!Elsie!" Kyouya said while picking her up.

"*cough**cough* Kyouya, get Tamaki and go to your house. You'll be much more safer there. I've already put wards on it. I'll meet you there." Elsie said then smiled sweetly at him. Then, she gave him a peck on the lips, stood up, and resumed fighting. Kyouya sat there unable to move. He was holding his lips when his conscience brought him back to reality.(Damn that conscience.) As he turned to leave, he saw Derek galring at him, and Elzeth stopping him. "If looks could kill, I would be dead by now." Kyouya thought before he raced off to Tamaki's house.

* * *

"Tamaki! TAMAKI!" Kyouya yelled, then he knocked at the 2nd Suoh Mansion.

A maid quickly opened the door and let Kyouya come in. Not even caring about his manners, he quickly went to Tamaki's room.

"TAMAKI!"

"Mama..What do you want?" Tamaki answered groggily.

"Come on Tamaki! Get up! We need to get to my house! Now!" Kyouya practically yelled at Tamaki.

"But, MAMA! Daddy's sick!"

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked at him with his puppy dog eyes."What's going on mommy? Are you gonna leave me again?"

_"BAKARENO!" _

Kyouya unwillingly gave him the details of what happened. "That's why we need to go now Tamaki."

"At least let me pee..." Tamaki said, smiling sheepishly.

"We don't have time for that!"

"But..I can't make it!T^T"

"Just hold it for now!"

"Mommy! If you don't allow me, I'm gonna pee on YOU!"

"Fine! Hurry up!"

Tamaki smiled at Kyouya then hurried off to the washroom.

"Really? Such an idiot!" Kyouya exclaimed.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kyouya said to practically no one.

"No need!" It was the only warning Kyouya got before he was suddenly pushed back. The door now a pile of wood.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Chapter 3- DONE!

Thanks to all my supporters...if I have any that is... ...XD

Hope you guys liked what you read!

**PLEASE R&R!**

Reviews keep me motivated! 3

~xXIntelligentMainFieldsX x~


End file.
